1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical connectors, and particularly to an electrical connector having different types of interface ports for matching different devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as computers and liquid crystal display televisions (LCD TVs), need several types of connectors to provide various types of interface ports for connecting with different devices. The interface ports usually have different mechanical standards, e.g., interface widths. Examples of such interface ports include digital visual interface (DVI) ports, high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) ports, and universal serial bus (USB) ports. On the other hand, many modern electronic devices, particularly portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, are very compact and light. Such portable electronic devices often cannot provide enough space for installing various types of connectors therein.
What is needed, therefore, is a means which can overcome the limitations described.